lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Saffron Burrows
Saffron Dominique Burrows (born October 21, 1972)Saffron Burrows Biography from imdb.com is an English actress and former fashion model. Since 2007, she has been a member of the cast of the U.S. TV show Boston Legal. Early life Burrows was born in London, England, to a politically active family; both of her parents are socialists.A surprise called Saffron - British actress Saffron Burrows - CSIVTR, an interview from Find Articles Her father is an architect and teacher and her mother, Susie, is a teacher and feminist. At age fifteen, she was discovered by a modeling talent scout (she stands about 6 feet tall), and she began a successful modeling career. Career Burrows debuted in the film In the Name of the Father (1993). Her first significant acting role was as an ambitious Irish lass in Circle of Friends (1995), which also featured Chris O'Donnell and Minnie Driver. Subsequently she appeared in Hotel de Love. In 1999, she appeared in the science fiction film Wing Commander (1999), the thriller Deep Blue Sea, and The Loss of Sexual Innocence. The following year she appeared in Miss Julie and Timecode. In 2001, she had roles in Enigma, and Tempted with Burt Reynolds, Peter Facinelli and Michael Arata. In 2004 she played the part of Andromache in the big-budget movie Troy. In Jan 2005 she created the role of Janey in the world premiere of Earthly Paradise at the Almeida TheatreTheater reviews: earthly Paradise and on October 30, 2005 she appeared on stage at the Old Vic theater in London in a 24-hour play, Night Sky, alongside Christopher Eccleston, Bruno Langley, David Warner, Navin Chowdhry and David Baddiel. As of 2007 Burrows plays attorney Lorraine Weller on ABC's Boston Legal (Season 4). In 2008, she appeared in the independent film, The Guitar, which made its debut at the Sundance Film Festival, as well as in a starring role in the heist film The Bank Job. Personal life Burrows is a close friend of politician Tony Benn.See the numerous references to Burrows in Tony Benn's More Time for Politics: Diaries 2001-2007 (Hutchinson 2007). She is also a socialist and has spoken of her admiration for French Socialist]] politician Ségolène Royal.YouTube - Frost over the World - Saffron Burrows - 28 Mar 08 She joined an anti-racism group when she was 11 years old and she went on to become the Vice President of the National Civil Rights Movement. In a 1999 interview with Film Unlimited, Burrows revealed that she is bisexual."Swimming with sharks", Film Unlimited (via saffron-burrows.com), October 24, 1999 For a number of years, she was involved with film director Mike Figgis, and she starred in some of his films, including Miss Julie - one of the first films to experiment with multi-camera views, and Figgis' quad-screen film, Timecode. Since the ending of that relationship, she has been romantically linked with actress Fiona Shaw."Saffron Burrows Embraces Lesbian Relationships On-screen and Off", AfterEllen.com, October 2003"Mad About Saffron", Sydney Morning Herald, May 15, 2004"A hint of Saffron", The Observer, May 5, 2002 Neither actress has publicly confirmed or denied the relationship. The two appeared together in the National Theatre's production of The PowerBook,"The PowerBook" at the National Theatre a play based on the novel of the same name by Jeanette Winterson, in which they played lovers. References External links * * Articles written by Saffron Burrows for the New Statesman UK Category:Bisexual actors Category:English film actors Category:English stage actors Category:English television actors Category:LGBT models Category:England